


greatest blessing

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “Oh, we actually don’t think we’ll get married,” Izzy says, because surprisingly (or maybe not so, since the past few months have been filled with wedding planning), they had talked about it. While neither of them had really been against the idea, it was never something either of them desired, even before they got together.“Yeah, we’re perfectly content with how we are now,” Maia adds, smiling at Izzy. Luke seems confused for a moment, looking between them, but then a knowing smirk spreads across his face.“I’m giving you six months.”





	greatest blessing

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

The ceremony was truly beautiful, from the decorations, to the vows Alec and Magnus exchanged, to this venue Izzy is standing in now. There are Shadowhunters, Seelies, warlocks, werewolves and vampires, all talking and dancing, the whole venue brimming with laughter and conversation, and Izzy takes a moment to take it all in. She couldn’t help how her mind went to her brother’s almost wedding all those years ago, and she would be struck over and over again by how infinitely different things were. For one, Alec hadn’t looked like he was about to be sentenced to life in the City of Bones as he stood at the altar, but rather like he was about to burst out of his skin with joy and love.

And this time, when Magnus entered the room, no one was surprised to see him, and Izzy had never seen him as happy. The look on Alec’s face was almost identical as last time, soft awe and wonder, but underneath there was an ocean of love and happiness, and Izzy swears she saw his eyes tear up.

Even outside the two of them, outside the whole other world that seemed to exist between them, the ceremony was unlike anything Izzy had even dared to imagine. Luke had officiated, his loud and strong voice proclaiming them husbands, a statement met with applause and cheers, ones intensified when Alec kissed Magnus, hands gripping the lapels of his suit. Instead of Simon being the only guest who was a Downworlder, the ceremony and reception were full of warlocks, vampires and werewolves, even a handful of Seelies, and not once did it feel forced or strange, and Izzy found herself in awe of how things had changed.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Izzy looks up at Maia, who is now standing beside her, her red and gold dress clinging to her perfectly. Izzy slowly wraps an arm around her waist, pulling Maia closer to her side. She presses a soft kiss to her cheek when they’re close enough, and Maia smiles at her, bright and happy.

“I was just thinking about how I never thought I’d be at a wedding like this one,” Izzy says, eyes going over the crowd, catching sight of Alec and Magnus dancing slowly in the middle of it all.

“Me neither,” Maia says, and Izzy turns to her, finding that Maia’s eyes have gone to the crowd as well. Like she senses Izzy’s gaze, Maia turns back to her, bringing up a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Izzy’s ear. “Especially not with a Shadowhunter for a date.”

Izzy laughs at that, the truth of it, and pulls Maia closer, and closer still until their lips connect. The kiss is sweet and short, but it still sets off butterflies in Izzy’s stomach, even after all this time.

“Maia!”

Both of them turn, finding a seemingly very drunk Luke walking towards them. He moves to hug Maia, but given how close she’s standing to Izzy, he ends up wrapping his arms around both of them, squeezing hard. It lasts barely a moment, Luke’s strong grip loosening, and he takes a step back, watching them in obvious fondness, one hand on Maia’s shoulder while the other rests on Izzy’s.

“You two having fun?” he says, surprisingly clearly, if a bit loudly.

“Yeah, although not as much as you apparently,” Maia says, and Izzy sees how she’s barely holding back from bursting out laughing.

“I never thought I’d see a day like this, so I’m going to enjoy it to the fullest.”

Even though she and Maia had basically said the exact same thing, Izzy recognizes how heavier and deeper that sounds coming from Luke. A Shadowhunter betrayed first by his parabatai, then by the rest of his people; a werewolf who had been taught to hate who he was, but had also overcome that; now a pack leader and werewolf representative, who had mere hours ago officiated the wedding between the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“Now it’s your turn!”

Luke’s voice brings Izzy out of her thoughts and it takes her a moment to process what Luke’s suggestive gaze and words, along with Maia’s wide eyes, are implying.

“Oh, we actually don’t think we’ll get married,” Izzy says, because surprisingly (or maybe not so, since the past few months have been filled with wedding planning), they had talked about it. While neither of them had really been against the idea, it was never something either of them desired, even before they got together.

“Yeah, we’re perfectly content with how we are now,” Maia adds, smiling at Izzy. Luke seems confused for a moment, looking between them, but then a knowing smirk spreads across his face.

“I’m giving you six months,” he says and walks away, and Izzy watches him until he reaches Clary, hugging her as well. She then turns back to Maia, kissing her softly, letting herself get lost in it for a few moments. When they part, Izzy rests her forehead against Maia’s for only a second before a more upbeat song starts playing, and Maia perks up, immediately dragging Izzy to the dance floor.

* * *

 

Turns out, Luke was wrong.

It only took five.

“I never thought I’d see the day you’d get married,” Alec says, honest as always, when Izzy catches his eye in the mirror as she’s applying her lipstick.

“Me neither,” Izzy says. “But then again, most of what our lives are like now is something I never thought I’d see.”

Alec takes in her words, a small smile spreading across his face, and whispers softly, “You’re right about that.”

She turns to him and smiles, and he wraps his arms around her, and Izzy almost misses the quiet words he says into her hair.

“I’m so happy for you.”

A whirlwind of last minute checks later, Izzy is stepping into the chapel with her arm looped in her brother’s, and the moment she sees Maia standing at the altar she chokes out a soft gasp, willing her tears not to fall. She’s the most beautiful sight Izzy has ever seen and Angel, she cannot start crying right now. They’re almost half way to the altar when Izzy manages to look away from Maia, to take in the rest of her family watching her with wide smiles and shining eyes. She’s almost at the altar when she finally looks at Luke; standing beside Maia, ready to officiate yet another wedding, and she almost laughs as he raises an eyebrow at her.

As she steps into place beside Maia, between the altar and all the people who matter to both of them, Izzy thinks that not having things turn out how you thought they would might just be the greatest blessing from the Angel. _No_ , Izzy decides shortly after, cheers echoing in her ears as she kisses Maia, as she kisses her _wife_ , as she pulls away and finds glassy eyes filled with love looking back at her.

_She is the Angel’s greatest blessing._


End file.
